


Candy Karma

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: Patchouli's finally had it with Marisa's antics, and decides to repay her for all of the havoc she's caused.





	Candy Karma

The air inside of the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was as stuffy as ever, as the light of the full moon shone in through the massive windows at the top. Because of the owner’s preferences, the air inside of the dusty depository of books was never truly freshened or cycled out, as it grew just warm and humid enough for her liking. One would normally think that these conditions would result in the books getting damaged from the humidity, but with the owner’s magical prowess, that was hardly a thing to worry about. Of course, this kind of environment could only be adored by one kind of person in particular… The magician Patchouli Knowledge.

Of course, she didn’t actually need the library to be as warm as it was, because her form was rather well insulated by itself. From head to toe, the girl was covered in not only a thick layer of lavender and white night-garments, but also a significant layer of fat, at least a couple of inches thicker than one would normally prefer. But Patchouli wasn’t any normal kind of girl, and with her habits of not moving an inch unless pressed, she quite liked her heavy frame, even if it meant that she had to heave and gasp from time to time when she was forced to use her stubby little legs.

Tonight wasn’t even a special night in the girl’s mind, as she rummaged through a bowl full of candy, while holding one of her many books in the other hand. The book wasn’t special either, merely a piece of vapid literature to pass the time with, as she snacked on the magical candies that she adored. These had been handcrafted by some of her servants, infused with their magic to make them extra appealing to the magician, and because of their wonderful work, she had given them the night off. Now it was just her, the book, and her candy…

And the careless intruder that just so happened to burst through one of the ceiling windows with an ever aggravating laugh announcing her presence. “Ooooooi! Patchy! I’m here to borrow a few more books for Alice and I, da ze!” The blonde witch upon her broom continued to be ever bombastic as she plainly stated her intentions, and immediately began to fly at breakneck speeds towards the ground, hoping to catch her fellow magician off guard before she had a chance to stop her from swiping some of her books.

The witch, otherwise known as Marisa Kirisame, was an accursed thorn in the plump shut-in’s side, and no matter how many precautions she took to try and stop her from coming around and stealing more and more of her books under the pretense of ‘borrowing’ them, none of them bore any fruit. So, instead, Patchouli had a different plan in mind. One that would make great use of the candies that she had laying around.

“…If you’d just ask nicely, I might actually lend you a book, just this once.” The lavender haired girl said in her hushed tone. It took a moment or two, but Marisa definitely noticed the offer as she flew right over to the table she was sitting at, and parked her petite posterior on a chair opposite of the fat librarian. “What’s this? Patchy offering me a book? Who are you, and what did you do with the gal that keeps getting so cutely frustrated with me?” The comment was just as pointed and as teasing as ever, resulting in Patchouli’s cheeks flushing red with mild annoyance.

“Your wit’s as lacking as ever. Regardless, I’ll let you have a book of your choice if you ask nicely. And, maybe you can have a little treat as well.” The night-clad girl said sternly, as she peered straight at her intruder, who just returned the aggressive look with a cheeky grin. “’aight, can I please borrow one of your books? Alice wants something romantic for us to enjoy before the season ends, and she’d hang me out to dry if I don’t, da ze.” Marisa replied earnestly, and for her efforts, she was rewarded with the book that Patchouli was currently reading… and a candy, right atop of it.

“I suppose that’ll be the best I can muster out from your sly lips. Very well, enjoy your treat, and get out. And don’t forget to repair the window on your way out, I would like not to endure the chills of the nighttime air.” Patchouli’s reply was as sharp as her gaze, and her witch-y ‘friend’ merely nodded as she popped the small spherical candy into her mouth, swallowing it after giving a few tasteful licks. And just like that, she had fallen straight into her friend’s trap.

“Man, that’s actually pretty good! Who made these? Sakuya? Meiling? Eh, doesn’t matter, I’m off!” The witch cheerily chimed as she got onto her broom, ready to take off into the air in a jiffy… only for her body to suddenly react to the potent magic packed into the candy that she had just swallowed. Within a few seconds, her form suddenly ballooned outward. One inch of fat on her arms became two, two on her stomach became four, and so on. The candy had straight up managed to double her bodyweight, just like that… and given that her broom was specifically enchanted to handle her body weight and nothing else, it instantly snapped in two once the heavier blonde sat atop of it.

The lavender haired girl’s smile slowly grew as she watched her witchy ‘friend’ mutter out a cute “Yeouch!” from falling straight onto her now-plump rear, even more so once she began rubbing at the sore spot from making contact with the ground. “Eh… Weird, my broom’s not supposed to snap like this. It’s supposed to carry me while I channel magic through it to fly. Blasted thing must be busted, da ze…” Marisa mused a little quietly, not quite having noticed that she had just gained quite a considerable amount of weight from just a little piece of candy.

“If it’s any consolation, you can have another piece of candy for your trouble. Meiling should be asleep by now, so going out through the front gate won’t be hard.” Patchouli said in an awfully friendly manner, making the witch a little nervous. “You’re nicer than usual, Patchy. What, did you accidently make a love potion or something?” Marisa asked, and yet she didn’t refuse the offer, taking another piece of candy from the bowl and popping it into her mouth as she started walking towards the exit of the library, book under her arm.

Of course, eating another candy was a huge mistake, as it just stacked with the previous candy’s effect, now quadrupling her weight and making it far too obvious that something was wrong. Marisa barely got a moment to think about what was going on, before she found her arms had expanded outward to look like a pair of overgrown sausages with a couple of normal sized ones at the end mimicking her fingers. Her belly was likewise oversized, now looking like a squishy, semi deflated beach ball just ready to be teased, and her thighs didn’t fare much better as they were each the width of a watermelon. Just two pieces of candy, that’s all that Marisa ate… and she was already nearly as fat as Patchouli.

The sudden onset of a hundred-or-so pounds made it hard for Marisa to stand, causing her to clumsily fall onto her plump stomach and let out a small yet pained groan. This continued to amuse the lavender haired magician, who finally lifted herself from her chair and began to float over towards her now weightier friend, bowl in tow. “My my, Marisa. You’re looking worse by the second. You don’t intend to tell me that you’re not used to candy filled with demonic magic, are you?” The deviously smiling girl said with such an acid-laced tone that it was all too obvious that she had planned for this to happen from the start.

“You’re the worst Patchy, da ze…” The fatter witch muttered as she began to gasp for air, the extra pounds bearing down hard on her formerly small frame. This couldn’t be all that the magician had in store for her, however, as the bowl gently landed by the witch’s face. “Oh please, help yourself to more. I’m going to see you weigh an equal amount of pounds to the books you’ve stolen… maybe a little more.” The vindictive magician said as she landed by the witch’s rotund backside, before using a little bit of magic to lift her up into a dog-like position. Once Marisa had assumed the position, Patchouli gave her still-covered ass a few swats, as an initial punishment for breaking into her library, eliciting a few sharp moans from the embiggened witch.

The black-white witch looked like a cow with how much fat her body had accumulated, and yet, as she peered down into the candy bowl, something in her stomach began to rise. She… desperately needed a snack. Or five. Or ten. And it wasn’t fair that they were going to make her even fatter than she already was… But before she got much of a chance to say anything towards Patchouli for getting her into this situation, another piece of candy gently lifted itself out of the bowl and shot itself into Marisa’s mouth. The suddenness of the act caused her to swallow, and with that, her eyes widened. She knew what was about to happen, and she was helpless to stop it.

What had once been doubled twice doubled once more, as Marisa’s weight hit eight times its original value. This was far too much for even her clothes to endure, resulting in her cute black and white dress bursting apart at the seams, leaving the formerly smaller witch completely naked. Her fattened form was something to behold indeed. Her cheeks had gotten quite squishy and squeezable, perfect for a now-useless fatty like her. The witch’s legs and arms were both the size of tree trunks, and the only thing keeping her in her dog-like stance, was her now-massive stomach. If it could be compared to anything, it’d be a woman in her 9th month of pregnancy with at least six kids rummaging around in there, only most of the dome shape had deflated, resulting in her stomach looking like an overgrown flan more than anything else.

Of course, Patchouli couldn’t stop giggling at the sight. “Goodness, and you two call me fat? You’re quite the specimen yourself now, Cowrisa.” The lavender haired girl mocked her friend as she snapped her fingers, resulting in her gown disappearing in a flash. The now-naked librarian looked much like her friend did before the last piece of candy, although there was one major difference, namely around the girl’s crotch. Instead of a woman’s fertile pussy, a rigid and erect pillar of meat was pointing up, throbbing in need. “I think you need to learn a little bit more of a lesson, and this is the best way to teach you that lesson.”

Marisa fumed and gasped, both angry at the deriding comment, and out of breath from how her body was working overtime, given how it was completely unprepared for her to be eight times as fat as she was this morning. That mixture of feelings was soon swept aside as she felt the head of her friend’s cock push apart the walls of her pussy, penetrating her in one fell swoop. The demonic magic in the candy that she had eaten had also done a little bit of extra work on her reproductive organs, making her prime for breeding and other types of sexual conduct. This meant that Patchouli had absolutely no trouble pushing her cock as far into Marisa as it needed to, even pushing apart her cervix to break straight into her womb with minimal effort. And with every inch that was being thrust into her canal, the more the witch’s surprised cries turned into deep moans. She was enjoying herself far too much.

The lavender haired librarian coughed a little as she pushed the tip of her cock as deep into Marisa’s womb as it could possibly go, before mentally cursing her own condition. Sure, she was less fat than her, but that still meant that she was a fat and out of shape magician with a throbbing cock. Though she didn’t have much stamina, she still had just enough to pull in and out a few times. “Well, Marisa…! Guess you’re going to be mine for the time being, as long as my servants can keep making this delicious candy!” Patchouli gasped out a taunt as she bit into her lip, and the contents of her balls drained right into the needy cunt of her larger friend.

Marisa’s mind was starting to get rather cloudy as it kept being filled up by overwhelming sensations of pleasure, and the more the librarian pushed in, the harder it was to keep herself together. “Patchy…!” She squealed like the sow she had become, and once she felt the warm drops of seed within her womb, she too experienced quite the quick climax, her fine-tuned folds squeezing around her friend’s cock to milk it dry of any cum that lingered within her urethra. Their orgasms didn’t last much longer, and finally, Marisa fell over, her face squishing against the floor as her enormous belly was keeping her from laying straight down, and the only thing she could still think about, was the sense of warmth that filled her womb.

Patchouli on the other hand, still had a little bit of stamina left in her, causing her to cackle a little maniacally as she looked at the bowl that was pressing up against her friend’s nose. And just as Marisa lulled herself off to sleep, another candy harmlessly floated out of the bowl. Patchouli’s little gambit had succeeded, and in the end, the black-white’s fate to be a land whale had been sealed.

If only Alice knew what was taking her so long…


End file.
